super_crack_brosfandomcom-20200215-history
Why tory lund should be in smash
WHY TORY LUND SHOULD BE IN SMSAH BY finnu and COMPANION +Tory was petting his dog when he noticed a baby it was screming.Troy fucking hated babies also he didnt have a dg because "Dogs" arent Re';al so he set out on his quest to locate and exterminate it(Thebabby not the dpg). He said Im going to go on a epic fucking quiest to locate an exterminate the baby so he went over to the source of the noise and saw a baby/. TORY BEGAN TO LOOK AR THE Baby intesnely it was screamo so he used his godly eyes to extremely focus., grunting a s the sweat poured down his sexy face as he used all his powers to remove it from this worlds plane of existance "Ahh whew"he said whiping the sewet of hisface and takeing off his sexy shirt to reveal "Ab's". "Well im sure am glad that this baby is gome and dead an gone." He says as he RUPS his abs "WOw im ripped he saids" and he put his shirt to the side of him and started running.As tory begoan to run he said "NNGH!"THE NOISE you make oywhen you are runningl;he begm to run so fast that he began to ascend off the grund and into a new world. IN The new world tory discrovered that he was gay and but also he was like 8 years old so he could not be in a relationship because his dad woulds yell at him and he would cry. Howevr when troy looked down he realize that his nipples were stirring. He knew they would lead him to his lifes partner desepite what his Dad saud. in this alternate reality he has transcended to he ould finally find The one for him...He ran to where his niples were guiding him........In front him was..................JOHN CENA and so he started scheering and he took out a trumpet and started playing the john cena song and john cena turned to look at him and he sayid in a handsom voice Helo tory...." tory looked up confuse."?" said his anime face. "YOu cant be my lover buut my nippes guided you here." "Coorrect" John cena said with one new ab growing on his body every second while he was talking. "My time is little ive grown too strong but ive come here to tell you what your next setp is on the quest of your life. I was born to be your mentor so i trained every day but became too powerful now the abs aretaking over my body.......Tory you have to go back to you're past and confrong the baby you saw he will grown up to be your lover"john venas voice was drownded out as the abs reached his tongue and he could only flex. He pointed a muscley finger over to a table where a gun was sitting.tEars in his eyes he muttered out, "Plese....Kill me" Tory took picked up the gun and shot john cena in his left nipple , ending his muscley life. A sad saxophone version of his theme begins to play as john cena falls to the ground. He cannot speak but his eyes flex THANL YOU TORY LUND and he dieds.As jhn cena dies tory wakes up in his bed.he is confused he begins to touch his chest but no abs are there. "john cena was." "Warning me."tory said madly in anger as he heard the baby screa., once more. "I saved him now its my turn to ful ful my promose." TOry fucking got out of bed and screamed. he kept screaming until he got to the the baby and he pickd up it and fought his urdge to THROW the baby so he did not THROW the baby but he sinply held it, rocking it lslowly in his arms ans he crid softly. "Im so, so gay" he whispers in the babys ear before putting the baby back down and returning it to where it was.The abby wouldnt stop crying so tory threw it in a lake TORY knew he couldnt wait to meet his lover.he may be 8 but he did not want to wai anty longer so he begin to use the books in the library to learn about creating a corpse preservation machine so he could kill him self and then preserve the corspse so he could one day wake up to meet his lover.Tory began to build his machine..................... It wasnt. the corpse machine did may things but corpse preservation wasd NOT a thing that it did to do.he cried again but thsi time he sobbed into his elbows tso that no one could see his gross snot vcovered crying face but anyways so he goes outside.When he s outside he says to him self, his face in his hands(which were now twice as large because he has so much knowledge that he had to store some in his hands) he saids "John cenat what should i do? Ive come so far for nothng?" John ceana became a face, a head i the clouds, and his mouthopened and words came out but tory could not hear them because his theme song was fucking BLASTING through the air. "WHAT" torie said louder with his voice making louder noise than before. John cena said a")(also with louder) 'TORY YOU HAVE TO KEEP TRING" tiry knew what he had to do(becase john cena said it) he went back in and he said. Well mayve we can see what else this machine doe's. He turn it on and go in and he became light and when he woke up TOry found him self on an empty road with a letter in his hand/. It was an inviation.............To smask